Personalization of an experience for consumer electronic devices can be valuable to the end-user and a key differentiator in the marketplace. One type of personalization involves transferring a user's personal data from one device to another before the user begins using the new device. In another example, mobile phones are typically sold with the phone carrier's personalized software preloaded by the manufacturer in order to adapt the user's experience. This approach can be effective, but is also costly as it requires the cost of preloading personalized software as well as managing separate inventory SKUs (“Stock Keeping Unit”) for each personalized version of a given device.
Previous concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,908 B2 to Kean et al. for Radio-Frequency-Device Personalization; US 2015/0089091 A1 to Tucker for Personalization of Devices While Packaged; U.S. Pat. No. 8,855,562 B2 to Rajaraman, et al. for Method and System for Enabling Discovery of Services and Automated Exchange of Data Between Bluetooth Devices; US 2013/0109323 A1 to Ruutu et al. for Wirelessly Transferring Data to a Packaged Electronic Device.
What is needed is systems and methods for personalizing a device without the costly preloading of personalized software and SKU management.